Dream World
by Veronica Barton
Summary: A quick glimpse at an alternate universe ~ I can DREAM can't I !?!


DREAM WORLD  
  
By Lanabana  
  
~~ I was inspired by an idea on an ALIAS message board. ~~  
  
~~ If you're offering, then HECK YEAH, I'd love to own ALIAS!!! ~~  
  
  
  
She knew it was going to be a beautiful day, even before she opened her eyes. She had gotten one of those amazing nights of sleep. The kind where you don't even remember what you dreamed the next morning.  
  
She knew she HAD dreamed, the credits were still playing, the theme song was fading, and she was left with that heavy half-reality feeling in the pit of her stomach. Yet, in the end all that was left was a lesson learned, but without a story to use as its example.  
  
Oh well, it was just a dream, and its over now, time to face another day! The first face she saw, once her eyelids pried themselves open, was her all- time FAVORITE face, yes this was going to be a GREAT day!  
  
The room around her was still a soft golden haze, and only his glorious green eyes were in focus, but soon his perfectly crooked smile came into view, further proof of this day's inevitable perfection.  
  
"Hey" he said lazily, completely irresistible!  
  
"Hey" she replied, after all this time, it was still fun to flirt with her husband.  
  
"You talked in your sleep again."  
  
"No! I would never to that!"  
  
"Sweety, when are you going to finish this novel, this time I really do think I'll loose you to that crazy dream world of yours! Then everybody will be like, 'Hey Mike what happened to your wife?' And I'll have to say 'It's sad really, I just wasn't good enough, so she left me for some imaginary guy who oddly enough looks just like me, but instead of being a simple school teacher he's an international spy, so I never really had a fighting chance.' And of course they'll be crying, but who knows if its because they actually feel sorry for me, or because they think I'm crazy, or they're just board to tears, or really they are just laughing and instead of laughing like normal, they'll just bottle it up and start crying so as to not hurt my feelings anymore than it already is, cause after all my heart will be broken,,,"  
  
Now she was laughing to the point of tears, better put a stop to this! So she chose her favorite stopping technique, the ever-cliché kiss!  
  
Which only made it worse, "Well, I guess that means you're not leaving me, but really Syd we've got to stop doing that before morning mouthwash!"  
  
Through her giggles she gurgled, "I'm sorry I had to resort to such extreme measures, but YOU were scaring ME! I think you missed your calling, you definitely have a bigger imagination than I do!"  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"Hmm, besides, why would I want a dream world when my reality exceeds be wildest fantasy! And I definitely wouldn't call being the Dean of the Political Science school of one of the most prestigious universities in America being just a 'simple school teacher!'"  
  
"Good answer, but seriously, when are you going to finish it, its been almost a year and a half; I'm tired of Sloane calling here threatening to change his loyalties to that new hotshot writer Sark. I mean honestly what kind of arrogant crap name is that? Sark, like he's Shakespeare or something!"  
  
"I know, Sloane can be really heartless, but that's why he gets paid the big bucks! To bad he doesn't use it to buy people skills! I don't know though, about the story I mean, I'm just kind'a stuck, you know!?!"  
  
She loved these little talks they had early in the morning when the world was still quiet. It was just her and her best friend, and,,,  
  
"Mommy!?!"  
  
She rolled around so she could see her second favorite face in the world! Okay maybe it was a tie!  
  
"Hey Franice, sweety what's wrong?"  
  
Her heart broke at the sight of her precious little girl with tears streaming down her chubby little cheeks, while clinging onto her worn out teddy bear.  
  
"Mommy, I wanna, uh, um, can I cum up dare whid you and daddy?"  
  
"Oh my goodness, yes you most certainly can, but I have to get a kiss first!"  
  
"K"  
  
"Me too!" Michael chimed in.  
  
"Hey daddy!"  
  
"Hey sweet stuff, oh my goodness, there's water on your face! And what's with the frown, you know your face may freeze like that!?!"  
  
"No it won't daddy!" she giggled.  
  
"I don't know, one Christmas me and Uncle Eric were playing hockey and when I scored a goal he made this horrible face, and right about that time he fell in the ice! And when he came out, his face had frozen like that! And its been that way ever since!!!"  
  
The joke at Eric's expense had both Francie and Sydney chuckling.  
  
"Your silly daddy!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you know the only thing that can cure that is,,,"  
  
"Oh no daddy NO!!!" Francie squealed in delight, as her daddy began to tickling her and producing the most peculiar noises by blowing on her tummy.  
  
Sydney watched in awe as her husband worked his magic on the product of their love. Francie had been such a pleasant surprise, and the best souvenir from their second honeymoon to France.  
  
She found herself lost in her fondest memories, playing through them like a timeless trilogy, one that gave Star Wars and The Lord of the Rings a run for their money!  
  
"Mommy save me! Save me!"  
  
But Sydney was still a world away.  
  
"Syd? Syd? Hey, Syd!?!"  
  
But slowly coming out of the gray and into the light, the haze melts away.  
  
And she looks up into, wait a minute, blue eyes.  
  
"Hey sleepy head, we just got a call from our friendly neighborhood Joey's Pizza, I wouldn't have bothered you, cuz I know you need sleep, but I figured you might want to know, so,,,"  
  
Sydney, sat straight up and her stomach fell 50ft. She felt panicked, and the sudden urge to cry, but that would be too real, and this was just a dream, right!?!  
  
THE END 


End file.
